Deathbringer and glory
by Dragonthunder
Summary: we'll this story is about glory being atacked by .deathbringers sister ! And deathbringer has to save her before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

Deathbringer stop following me ! Snapped glory who said I'm following you deathbringer snapped. All of the sudden glory jumped in the air and pinned deathbringer to the ground by his wings. Deathbringer kicked glory in the stomach with his back claws and jumped on glory when she fell. HEY that not fair said glory well it is if your the best assassin in the world. Hmm at least I ,but then glory got cut off by a dragon like shriek in the forest deathbringer and glory got up and flew to the shriek when they got there they saw a dragon head with a look of terror glory whispered to deathbringer who would dho such a thing ? Deathbringer sniffed at the head and knew who killed it. I know who did this deathbringer said who glory said my sister he whispered WHAT you have a sister she snapped we'll ya I had a sister Her name was Shadowkiller she was a assassin like me but she killed in the dark she just saluter them in seconds like this poor nightwing right here he said in a voice of anger glory was pretty sure if deathbringer was a rainwing his scales will be redder then a tomato with the redest hot sauce in the world. Why would she kill her own kind she said deathbringer snapped that she doesn't who she kills someone just pays her and she'll get the job done in seconds after meeting her target.

Deathbringer and glory flew back to the village to warn them about there way there glory saw a dark figure in the corner of her eye just then she felt somthing drag her down GLORY deathbringer shouted all of the sudden she saw a female nighwing hiss at her and say are you glory the queen if the nightwings and rainwings she hissssssed well yes yes I am hissed glory Well I'm guesing your Shadowkiller hissed glory well yes yes I' am said Shadowkiller deathbringer flew down and hissed well hellow sister I thought you were dead. Well you thought wrong snapped Shadowkiller now move over brother I have to kill this excuse for a queen and take back the nightwings she shouted who sent you to kill glory deathbringer hissed oh the one and only QUEEN Battlwinner she hissed back WHAT I thought she died I saw her freeze shouted glory she told me to kill you before all that happen she shouted back Oh and also. All of the sudden she grabbed a blade out of her pocket and knocked deathbringer over and then grabbed glory by the neck while in the other claw she had the blade pointing at glory neck. Stop It shouted deathbringer never hissed shadow killer and then she pushed the blade in glory neck then she just disappeared NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shouted deathbringer he got up as fast ad he could he grabbed glory and flew as fast as he could and took her to her kingdom were the medical dragons are going to take care of her.

I realy hope you enjoyed this story it's the first one I ever wrote and sorry about the. Grammar issues I always have trouble with grammar at school so I know that I left at a clef hanger but I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2 the healers

while glory was weak and looking weeker by the minute deathbringer rushed to the jungle getting fruit water and leafs. on his way back somthing stopped him it was his sister Shadowkiller! She hissed at deathbringer saying why are you so worried about this rainwing named glory. Deathbringer paused to think for a second and said nothing he just put the fruit down and then out of nowhere he jumped on his sister grabbing one of his blades to cut her neck open but when he thought he landed on her she just disapered. Deathbringer just oicked up the fruit and water and also levels and flew back home to the healers hut. When he got there glory looked worse he neck was still bleeding and all along her scales had blood staineds also glory eye were closed he dropped everything and hurried to glory side worried he was to late. 5 minutes later her eye flew open and she started to whisper but her voice sonded like nails scratching a chalkboard. He listened to her while she whispers he heard her say " oh deathbringer I'm fine you should worry about your sister and the rainwings and the nightwings not me the healers are taking care of me I'm fine I promise" then glory closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.


	3. Authors note

Deathbringer stop following me ! Snapped glory who said I'm following you deathbringer snapped. All of the sudden glory jumped in the air and pinned deathbringer to the ground by his wings. Deathbringer kicked glory in the stomach with his back claws and jumped on glory when she fell. HEY that not fair said glory well it is if your the best assassin in the world. Hmm at least I ,but then glory got cut off by a dragon like shriek in the forest deathbringer and glory got up and flew to the shriek when they got there they saw a dragon head with a look of terror glory whispered to deathbringer who would dho such a thing ? Deathbringer sniffed at the head and knew who killed it. I know who did this deathbringer said who glory said my sister he whispered WHAT you have a sister she snapped we'll ya I had a sister Her name was Shadowkiller she was a assassin like me but she killed in the dark she just saluter them in seconds like this poor nightwing right here he said in a voice of anger glory was pretty sure if deathbringer was a rainwing his scales will be redder then a tomato with the redest hot sauce in the world. Why would she kill her own kind she said deathbringer snapped that she doesn't who she kills someone just pays her and she'll get the job done in seconds after meeting her target.

Deathbringer and glory flew back to the village to warn them about there way there glory saw a dark figure in the corner of her eye just then she felt somthing drag her down GLORY deathbringer shouted all of the sudden she saw a female nighwing hiss at her and say are you glory the queen if the nightwings and rainwings she hissssssed well yes yes I am hissed glory Well I'm guesing your Shadowkiller hissed glory well yes yes I' am said Shadowkiller deathbringer flew down and hissed well hellow sister I thought you were dead. Well you thought wrong snapped Shadowkiller now move over brother I have to kill this excuse for a queen and take back the nightwings she shouted who sent you to kill glory deathbringer hissed oh the one and only QUEEN Battlwinner she hissed back WHAT I thought she died I saw her freeze shouted glory she told me to kill you before all that happen she shouted back Oh and also. All of the sudden she grabbed a blade out of her pocket and knocked deathbringer over and then grabbed glory by the neck while in the other claw she had the blade pointing at glory neck. Stop It shouted deathbringer never hissed shadow killer and then she pushed the blade in glory neck then she just disappeared NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shouted deathbringer he got up as fast ad he could he grabbed glory and flew as fast as he could and took her to her kingdom were the medical dragons are going to take care of her.

I realy hope you enjoyed this story it's the first one I ever wrote and sorry about the. Grammar issues I always have trouble with grammar at school so I know that I left at a clef hanger but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
